


Belasco au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biblical References, Blood and Gore, Creepy, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love Conquers All, Mild Gore, Obsessive Behavior, Odd Family, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere, belasco!Kurt - Freeform, demon lord - Freeform, don´t mess with the demon lord, everything is an huge AU, family by choice, it is implied, kurtty freeform, lightly yandere, make the best with the odd situation, nightcrawler-freeform, shadowcat freeform, this resemble a tiny bit hades and Persephone, yandere!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: When you are turned into stone and revive, you would expect the world to stay the same, however, Kitty Pryde can´t crack sleeping beauty jokes because her life is a total mess right now, the universe now shift completely, feudalism is in, the X-men are changed and her best friend is a Demon Lord that rules the Limbo. In cases like this, you got to make lemon drinks and nothing else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This Kurt have the Belasco´s powers(an idea that Marvel has but never fully develop) but he never hurt Yana or ever will. Not that their relationship is the best (they are civil with each other for Kitty´s sake) but he is not the jackass that hurt Yana.
> 
> Kitty would probably murder Kurt if he so much dares to even look Yana in the wrong way.
> 
> Again, this Kurt never hurt Yana and will never do that.

If Kurt can be honest, if he can confess, which itself is a blasphemy at this point, the life as a Demon Lord is not terribly bad, of course, in some cases Kurt may need to punish some people/demons/mutants and yes, in some cases Kurt may enjoy such acts, moreover, is not always.

 

However, one thing that takes his well-deserved sleep at night is the feeling of long and something else he can´t quite understand yet. The fabric of the space and dimension was altered and now Kurt is the new Belasco.

 

This new power gave him safety and time to think, not always Kurt understand how immensely powerful he is now, but, one thing is clear to the new Demon Lord.

 

He is missing her.

 

Kitty Pryde is on his mind like an infection that has no cure or he refuses to cure. Every time, his mind would think about small moments with this tiny woman.

 

_"That´s why He is the best Robin Hood, not Errol Flynn"_

 

_"What? how dare you, Katzchen?"_

 

 **Her laughter, smiles, pouts, tears, and scowl** are stuck in his mind and Kurt wonders if this is a blessing or a curse. After some time, a concept that is new to Limbo, Kurt decides to take actions in his hand.

 

If the Demon Lord wants something, then he will get it.

 

And as blasphemy, as it is, Kurt **wants, wants and wants her.**

 

_I´m getting mad or madder._

 

The few(or a lot of) stuffs Kurt knew and remember about Kitty, his Kitty, is how much she is ready to go to protect the ones she loves and Kitty Pryde is closer with Yana(this did give the wrong assumption to Peter who was turning down more than once) and saved the blonde girl more than once.

 

Certainly, Captain Britain and the other X-men would go to him if he did kidnap Yana, is not a clever plan, Kurt knows it but is the one he will stick with(fear of rejection or of her own fear if he just show up in her door like the new Demon Lord is too heavy on him, too oppressor ) and begin setting things in motion.

 

Of course, unlike the other Belasco(of the other dimension), Yana will not be harmed in any way, in fact, the girl is sleeping soundly in the limbo and it almost feels like she is making fun of Kurt.

 

_Well, I can´t say anything, this plan is not the greatest either._

 

Finally, after some time(a non-existent term in Limbo that Kurt himself never learn) Kitty show up, wearing her blue outfit and with Yana´s soul sword and there´s no one else with her.

 

_Did Brain ...not tell her?_

 

Kurt is not like the old Kurt, his fur and blue were replace for a more human skin, human and deadly, after all, is easier to manipulate people if you look like a handsome and gallant man then a blue demon.

 

"You kidnap Yana" shouts Kitty not having a great day, oh, Kurt remember that expression on her face, whilst his plan was not good, at very least she is here.

 

"She is sleeping, but, more important: you are alone?" there´s concern in his voice that the young woman doesn´t know what to say. Is he faking, mocking her or truly concerned?

 

"I assure you, I can kick your ass on my own"

 

" I have a feeling you would say this"

 

Turns out that Kitty, with all her skills and intelligence, is not a match for a Demon Lord(to be fair, fewer are a match for Kurt now) and Kurt is really holding back.

 

When the Demon Lord realize that Kitty would fight until her last breath, the man/demon(labels are non-important now) didn´t think much when he turns Kitty into a kitten.

 

_"Pretty Kitty, soft kitten"_

 

_"Kurt?"_

 

_"Shush, I´m singing to you"_

 

This prompt the ever fighter!Kitty to drop her sword and stare in fear(something Kurt truly didn´t want to see, but, like the old saying: with great powers, you lose your humanity and make bad decisions) and a side part of Kurt quite enjoy this look on her.

 

Again, Kurt is biased when the subject in question is Kitty Pryde.

 

"Shh, it’s alright," says walking towards the Kitten!Kitty trying to speak in a more soothing and sincere voice " “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault" Kurt careless her head gently and Kitty falls to sleep, her head would hit the ground if Kurt didn´t stop the movement.

 

Kurt remains to hold Kitty until she wakes, the gesture would be sweet or even romantic if, well, the situation wasn´t as bizarre as this.

 

Her brown eyes open in fear and confusion but didn´t dare to move.

 

"Hi, fancy to meet you here? so, why I´m a kitten and where is Yana?"

 

"I live here and your name is Kitty" make a gesture with his right hand" but now is just in name, I wanted you to stop and that was the only solution I could come up with and Yana is fine, she is sleeping and unharmed"

  
"Well, you got my undivided attention, what do you want? and could you let me go?" Kurt almost says never but let Kitty leave his arms. She is tiny and warm, unlike him. A silence reigns between them, the Kitty in his mind was too angelical, too pure and the one in front of him is too real.

 

"I want to make a deal with you," says mistaking Kurt´s silence with something worse either for her or Yana.

 

"You wanna make a deal with the devil?" there´s mirth in his words because only Kitty would try something so stupid, but she is lucky this time(if it was any other demon....)

 

"I stay here in and Yana goes home"

 

Kurt, understanding how bad he is with communications and Kitty, tries to make himself clear as possible.

 

"I never wanted her to begin with, it was always you" with a snap of his fingers the sleeping Yana was back to her home, " I think no one mention who I´m and what I want is for you to stay here, not as my prisoner"

 

The word Kitty is looking to describe herself right now is flabbergast.

 

"What? Did you want a roommate? and who are you?" Kitty is confused and anger sure must exist a German word for such feeling.

 

"My name is Kurt Wagner, but in this dimension I´m Balasco, judging by the looks you are giving Captain Britain never told you"

 

"Prove," says with finality "prove you are Kurt" my Kurt is implied or maybe Kurt is hopefully wistful.

 

"When you enter the mansion for the first time, you did cry feeling homesick, you did fear my look, but, you were the first to apologize say if we could be friends, you drink milk directly from the box and always liked fairytales stories"

 

Kitty´s jaw drops in astonishing and to ice the cake, Kurt shows his 'new' arm which is blue and familiar.

 

"Kurt, what the fuck?"

 

"Indeed, so no one told you anything?" Kitty responds this with a big no. There are anger and resentment and confusion with everything and everyone.

 

"So, you really wanted a Roommate?"

 

"I´m a Demon Lord, I can´t just put on the craigslist" jokes "and to be clear, you aren´t a prisoner ...I just want..."

 

"A roommate? Got it, well, it wouldn´t be the first time we share a room in the most bizarre way"

 

"In the first time, Scott and Wolverine´s brawls destroyed my room, I wasn´t happy with that," says remembering the incident.

 

"Well, mission accomplished, you got a new roommate" and Kitty may say or do anything but when Kurt´s blue arm start to hurt, everything was forgotten(for now)

 

"Hey, are you alright?"

 

"This arm hurts me" the pain is sporadical, sometimes the pain is minimal and other is giant. Kitty touches his arm in a medical procedure. The pain finally ceased with her touches.

 

"So, while I was sleeping, what did I miss?"

 


	2. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day is always full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some drabbles will not be in the correct order, but I think you can all understand the little plot. The Belasco au is sort of a slice of life (with a few twists here and there)

One thing that Kitty never expect to bite her ass in her adult life is that her love for fairy tales and myths could be used against her, in her younger years Kitty would practically devour a book with pretty princess and demons and, of course, charming prince charming.

 

Not that Kitty stop liking such books, even if did Yana makes fun of such taste( **" Katya, this looks so dumb" "says you, but in my story, the sorceress and the princess are friends" "I can see what are you doing, but carry on"** ) but never thought this would come to be her own future.

 

Kitty lives with a Demon Lord and can´t stop herself to feel like a princess in one of her many books, however, she doesn´t feel trap or in need to be saved.

 

Kitty, at the moment, is on the X-Men School meeting old faces and new ones, it was a bit awkward meet Meggan, a woman who was ready to marry with Brian but now.. this was robbed from her.

 

Kitty meets Rogue, who now is a witch, more or less, and it is kinda cute how Kurt and Rogue still remain brothers. They talk with each other using a magical mirror. It would be whimsy if to "turn on" the mirror you need a little of blood and magical demon word.

 

In a world where Kings and Queens are in, one thing that Kitty can do is teach math like always.

 

_Of course, when you live with a Demon Lord and your name is Kitty Pryde, people tend to whisper theories about such turnabout of events._

 

One of those people, new students, don´t take well to such news and decide to confront Kitty Pryde, against of everyone´s wish or common sense.

 

A girl with tomboy hair and white as snow creating a contrast with her dark skin point her finger to Kitty, who was strolling down the hall waiting(for who? for what?)

 

"You´re a Demon´s whore," said the girl with passion in her eyes and Kitty didn´t flinch just remain silent.

 

"Do you hear me? You´re the Demon´s slut"

 

"Whore or slut?"

 

"What ?"

 

"Whore means I have sex with the Demon for a charge and slut means I do it for free, so which one is?" The girl is flabbergast at such reaction.

 

"Don´t try to confuse, meretriz"

 

"I guess we´re in an impasse, I'm all about fighting and if you want to call me a name you should know that I´m a woman, American, Jewish, and Human, but I don´t think we´ll sort this on without help"

 

Kitty closes her eyes and opens her arms.

 

"W-what are you doing?"

 

"I going to summon Kurt here and I ask what he thinks of this" Kitty then tries to mimic Yana´s hand gesture and Kurt´s and start saying random words.

 

She starts thinking of the few times she saw Kurt using "demon magic" how his eyes are cold, regal and playful(toying with his prey, even with her, even if it was just once), how his lips may upward in a smile but he never feel joy.

 

Thinking of his hand always have his five fingers closed. Then she thought of his lips and eyes, how stoic this Kurt is and how she wants to understand him.

 

She then thinks of Yana doing Magic, a mix of innocence and power accumulating with justifying anger.

 

The other girl runs away and lets Kitty alone, and Kitty tries to control her smile.

 

"Goofball," says Yana in one of her portals"I saw that there´s no spell with the words strawberry and Nashville together"

 

"You saw the scene?"

 

"Yes, want me to talk with this girl? I can show how to summon a demon without trying to use bad rap"

 

"No, I´m good Yana, ready for the class?"

 

"Yes, we even found Adam"

 

"Does he knows he is now a meme?"

 

"Yes, and even dress as Waldo"

 

After giving Math class to the students is time to return home, the myth of Hades and Persephone cross her mind, for some reason, and it was quite easy to go to Kurt´s domain(the door is open to her, only her)

 

She found Kurt´s chamber, one where he used to work(the word is used very loose here) and when he wants to be alone. Phasing through the door and knocking at the wood door, not really startling Kurt.

 

He is Belasco now. Nothing pass over here without him knowing.

 

Does she tell about what happened in the school? Well, if Yana wanted to summon real demons to chase that girl...Kitty knows Kurt will do much worse.

 

"Hi, Kurt," says kindly "I´m back"

 

"Welcome back," says Kurt in the kindest way a Demon Lord can provide. Internally, Kurt is equally surprised and pleased that she always comes back, there´s nothing tied her to this place, to him.

 

"Work was rough?" ask kindly and politely, sometimes, Kurt bring(more like allow) Kitty to watch one of his judgments, one of the cases where the human is 100% evil without redeem quality making his job easier.

 

"Same as always, and your?"

 

"Same as always" Kitty looks at his regal feature and wonder if Kurt always have this regal, this nobility on him and she never notices, the old Kurt was approachable but never anyone associate him as a Lord.

 

"Katzchen, can we talk?"

 

"We´re doing now, but sure"

 

" I want your consent to courtship you properly," says straightforward and Kitty blinks one, two and three times.

 

" Kurt, I thought we already were courting" the word was said with a herculean effort to not laugh, which she would love to, but Kurt was/is an old fashion person and she respects this. "

 

"Katzchen, if I was courting you before you would know" there´s an intensity that makes Kitty giddy and blushing a little. She was never court before(some boys, in her past, give flowers and just that)

 

"Oh, I just thought that the tree you gave me"

 

"You deserve ...something nice," says folding his papers properly, Kitty think maybe Kurt don´t want Kitty to see him blushing. "I won´t do anything without your consent"

 

"Then You have my consent to court me, but, do I have to eat a heart?" jokes remember the movie they watch last night. Kurt rolls his eyes.

 

"No, it would be pointless and that movie was stupid, the demon on that movie was stupid...well, Will did that once but he is extremely dense so is expected"

 

"Oh, wanna watch another movie?"

 

"Has demons?"

 

"Is paranormal activity, so your guess is good as mine"

 

 


	3. the help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend finally enters in the narrative.

Kurt, as the Demon Lord, has many obligations to do and never was the one to skip any of them, even if is unpleasant, however, the mundane work gets a little better knowing Kitty will be there with him.

 

Kurt, the Demon Lord, is a manipulative person, but ironically enough, this Kurt can´t stand being surrounded by humans, mutants or demons for too long. He has all the power the title have minus the social abilities.

 

_Well, who exactly would invite a Demon Lord for a tea party? If they exist, those people aren´t exactly sharp._

 

Currently, Kurt is reading one of his many books about arcane magic, there are several ways to torture someone without having to render the flesh, Kurt will always find new tricks.

 

Reading in his study room is the best part, the only way to enhance would be if Kitty was here(or if she says she wants to stay here forever and ever and never leave. That would be the true ice in the cake) ever since the courtship begins, things went smoothly.

 

Kurt, the Demon Lord, may not be very social and whatnot, but he is very romantic and Kitty shares this sentiment as well. As Kurt is using the page mark Kitty give to him( **"you always lost the page you are in, always" "that´s not funny" "no, it isn´t, sorry, Kurt, here I got something for you" "what is this?" "A page mark of Pikachu"** ) enjoying the contrast, the happy Pikachu is helping Kurt learn more about how to break someone´s mind.

 

The door is open and the faithful Pikachu marks the page Kurt was reading.

 

"Katzchen," Kurt says warmly, well, as much a Demon Lord can do. Feelings and social interaction are now a new subject for him.

 

"Hi, Kurt," says equally warm but quickly is brought to reality with Yana clearing her throat to gain attention or maybe to break the mood " This is Illyana, she came to me because, well, she wanted to come"

 

Kurt and Illyana gaze at each other.

 

"I thought Kurt was fuzzy and blue" _and not an asshole who kidnaps me to Stockholm syndrome on Kitty_ , she thought to have the slightest notion that this new Belasco may have read her mind or maybe just reading her body language.

 

This Kurt looks out of a Hollywood movie, ironically, this Kurt does look a little with Errol Flynn. There still traces of the original Kurt, but he is no longer fuzzy.

 

"I´m no longer fuzzy, Illyana, are you alright?" Kurt has the faint idea that he should ask this to her, Kitty nods to him and now looks at the blonde Russian girl who still frowns at him.

 

"Yes, I´m wide awake" The soul sword didn´t go unnoticed, Kurt doesn´t feel threated by her, but he knows Kitty likes this girl and he wants to be a decent host if nothing else.

 

"Kurt, I came here to ask something, one thing I know you dislike very much, but could you hear me out?" The Demon Lord´s eyes are on Kitty and Yana is still frowning at him as waiting for an attack.

 

"I´m listening, Katzchen," says smoothly. Does she want Kurt to kill someone? He can do that, is quite easy, not enjoyable but easy nonetheless.

 

"My dear Lockheed was found, Yana found him" now the 'I´ll kill you' gaze softly at the mention of the purple dragon" sadly, her brother, and this is his fault, not hers" Kitty look firmly at Yana" killed my Lockheed. He turned my Lockheed into a statue and broke it."There´s sadness here, an emotion Kurt is well familiar" So, I was thinking if you could save him, somehow"

 

"Mixing with time and space to save your purple dragon?" inquire Kurt, of course, he remembers the purple dragon(the little thing was always biting his tail) fondly or as much as possible for him.

 

"You miss him that much?" asked Kurt and Yana are under the impression that he will ask for Kitty´s soul.

 

"Very much"

 

"I can bring him back, Katzchen" Yana is ready to slay Kurt if he dares to ask for her soul or anything inappropriate " but let be know I hate doing this"

 

His normal eyes, the ones that belong to a movie start, suddenly turn pitch black and the Demon Lord start repeating some words, a mix of Latin and something else not heard of.

 

And out of blue, Lockheed is back again, flying around completely confused until he spots his dear Kitty.

 

"Lockheed" the dragon is on Kitty´s shoulder and getting gentle pats from the Russian girl. "Thank you, Kurt"

 

Lockheed looks at this new Kurt, confused either with his surround, his new life or with the fact that this Kurt is nothing like he remembers.

 

"No problem, it is an easy thing for me," Yana thinks vehemently he is mocking her" But I prefer to not do again" and proceeds to explain, to Kitty and ignoring Yana a little, the process.

 

"I see, well, thank you, Kurt and I´m sure once Lockheed get used he will thank you, I´ll take Yana home and come back here" then she says "would you like to say something to her?"

 

Kurt blinks in confusion.

 

"Sorry, for kidnap you, Miss Rasputin, It won´t happen again"

 

"Better not" the two gaze each other one without interest in the other and the other wants are not pleased with the situation " don´t do anything funny with Kitty, I´m getting better and better at my magic"

 

"Got it," is his only reply as Kitty and Yana leave his study room. Kitty can´t expect things to go better than this.

 

Kurt is regretting his initial plan. Maybe, Kurt should just appear in Kitty´s house with flowers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a huge slice of life from a HUGE AU.


	4. others Kurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter staring Kurt Waggoner and Belasco!Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a slice of life, if you go to my blog https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/ the Belasco au is in a different order but it doesn´t affect the reading.

Many people try to accomplish this feature, few succeed and fewer are alive to tell the tale with reason, of course, after all, interdimensional traveling is something even Dr. Strange have some roadblocks to completely overcome.

 

Kurt Waggoner would feel proud of his achievement if he was an arrogant fool, the young prodigy is not blind to the dangers of this 'mission' but the young prodigy is innocent enough to continue.

 

Meeting new versions of yourself can be quite a hazard, mentally and physically speaking, but at the end of the day, you can learn new things about yourself in a faster way. For example, Kurt Waggoner just found out that the version he contacted is the Demon Lord of Limbo.

 

_So, I could have been a Demon Lord of Limbo? Well, let´s put this in a box 'deal later'_

 

The Demon Lord is on his throne and is highly amused, for a moment the genius child thought Kurt Darkholme would appear too and make fun of the youngling, this prompt Kurt Waggoner to look between his shoulders to see if Kurt Darkholme is indeed here.

 

"Rest assure, child" Belasco spoke in a light tone " Kurt Darkholme is not here"

 

This jolts the young child back to his mission as the feeling of being caught stealing the cookie from the cookie jar is predominantly, shaking his head the child then decide to speak once and for all.

 

"Hi, uhm, could you help me with something?"Kurt asked as Belasco stare intensely at his golden eyes, Red skin reminiscence time where he used to be blue.

 

"You know that people who asked me favors usually ending up six foot under, but...I like you, that´s why I let you be here" Belasco said in good humor " be careful with what you may request, young one"

 

"Is nothing much, I don´t want money or eternal life..." gulping the young child then spill out " can you help me how to talk with girls? or to be more exactly how to make a girl like me?"

 

"Well, that is new," Belasco said amused " did you hear that Kurt Darkholme?" this joint the kid to look behind and see nothing only hear Belasco laughing a little.

 

"Not cool, I meet him...he treats me like a child, and I´m not a child, I´m an X-men," Kurt said with courage.

 

"Of course, but you are asking this to me? Well, in that case, let me give some word of wisdom" Belasco ponder what to say and Kurt remembers the advice he got from his family. Logan, Hercules, and Alisson are Kurt´s family and the blue boy is ever thankful for having them.

 

Kurt loves them deeply, but, their pieces of advice weren´t that helpful.

 

**Well, once I used to have a crush on this girl and I give her a dinossaur...somehow she wasn´t very smitten.**

 

**Wait, bub, where is my dinosaur?**

 

**Uhm, have you ever thought about becoming a rock star?**

 

"The first thing that pops into my mind, child," Belasco said to peeve the Kurt a little " is to not be a jackass, don´t care what Hollywood says, jackass don´t get a happy ending"

 

"Ok, don´t be a jackass, what else?"

 

"Listen to what she says and likes, you don´t need to become a huge fan of what she likes, but if it is important to her then pay attention and show you care"

 

Kurt nods and Belasco continues.

 

" Don´t try to make her jealousy, in real life, this move will prompt her to leave you for good"

 

"What? No, I don´t want that"

 

"show your good side, be comfortable with yourself and this will make her comfortable around you" Belasco then seems out of this world, remembering something that is beyond Kurt Waggoner.

 

" Likes the things she likes?" Kurt ponder " my Kitty likes swords and martial arts, does that mean I have to like it too?"

 

"You are the genius and she is the swashbuckling hero? Ok, if you don´t like swords you don´t need to force yourself, but if it is important to Kitty then you should make an effort"

 

"You did make an effort for someone"

 

"...yes" then Belasco´s eyes narrow to the north side " child, your conversation is over, return to your dimension and good luck on your endeavor"

 

Kurt Waggoner would ask more and maybe even demands to stay a little longer when horrible screams echoes in the throne room, a feminine voice begging to Belasco to stop, and the cruel and dark look the rule of limbo is giving.

 

_Yeah, better leave limbo now._

 


	5. Drinking the sorrow away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this series does not have a right order, this piece can be considered a prequel, where Lord Kurt is drinking only to have an unwelcoming guest, Mephisto, joining him to chat.

N/A: this idea comes from my desire to see Belasco!Kurt interacts with Mephisto, this piece is set before the events of this au begin. It may or may not be sort influenced by HISHE villains pub.

Kurt may risk sounding like a stereotype here(but really, who will laugh at him now?) but Kurt loves a good German beer, sadly drinking alone is not as fun as drinking with someone.

 

Well, that would be a very sad anecdote if the only companion the ruler of Limbo can get to drink is Mephisto, suddenly, drinking alone is more optimistic than ever.

 

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt not bothering the formalities and cordialities, after all, when Mephisto ever cared about that.

 

"Oh, I just saw the ruler of Limbo drinking his sorrows away and is about to cry about his mysterious past, I couldn´t help myself" Mephisto, the clear representation of Satan says with a morbid glee in his eyes.

 

"You´re annoying" Kurt drinking his beer hoping that Mephisto would go away. A futile hope, but even Demon Lords can hope and dream.

 

"Ah, Belasco, is this a way to greet an old friend?" Kurt rolls his eyes and wonders if he could really kill Mephisto " even though I have an information about the dream girl you are always moping and moaning about"

 

Kurt´s moves halt and maybe Mephisto did saw this one coming or not because now the ruler of Limbo is pinning Mephisto the neck and does not look very friendly.

 

"Do you finally reach the bottom of insanity? Are tired of living, old friend? I can finally end your misery right here and now" Kurt now is smiling darkly " so think carefully about your next word"

 

Mephisto didn´t seem shake or anger, just rolls his eyes muttering something about love and how pathetic it is, maybe, it is hard to say when Belasco is holding his neck like that.

 

"Illyana Rasputin know all about your dream girl, she does exist, this Kitty Pryde, but Magik, that greedy child wants to have the girl all to herself, and I just think ...poor Belasco, the man is suffering and Magik is not caring at all" Mephisto´s neck is free and Kurt is thinking about this information.

 

No, Mephisto wouldn´t lie, besides, his hazy memories are turvy sometimes but somehow it would make sense that Magik would hide Kitty away, they are best friends.

 

But then again, only a fool would trust a word that comes from Mephisto´s mouth.

 

Mephisto in return just drinks his own beer, that materialized on a whim and shows mirth of the situation, nothing new, Mephisto enjoys cause havoc and destruction.

 

"Now, sit, Belasco, we have so much to talk, and this time, let´s not try to choke the other, shall we?"

 

"I make no promises, Mephisto"

 


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Belasco!Kurt brought Lockheed back, Magik is feeling like she is not good enough, having to rely on Kurt to save Lockheed is a nasty blow on her ego, it is time for Kitty give a pep talk to assure the girl that what happened in the past is not her fault.

Kitty is once again back at the mansion, Yana, never being a fan of technology (make a bit confusing in a time where feudalism is at highest but so is Facebook and Twitter, Yana´s legendary kick on the random prince is a sensation on the social networking) called Kitty from the school to her old apartment.

 

Well, there goes my joke about hell and cellphones. Though Kitty that accepts the invitation, Yana the Snowflake, didn´t give any detail about it. It could be just to hang out or maybe a monster is trying to destroy mankind.

 

Either way, I´m proud of Yana for pick the cellphone without destroying it.

 

She arrives in the apartment, pleased that there´s no monster in the leash ready to kill or babbling nonsense(I swear if I've got a penny for every time a monster said "you humans will perish" I would be rich, richer than the queen of Wakanda)

 

"Hey, Yana" Kitty greet after phasing through the door, it may not be polite, but Yana can´t say anything she likes to teleport Kitty to several places without saying anything(well, she and Kurt have this in common now)

 

Yana looks like always, that of course, if you aren´t Kitty Pryde.

 

"Yana is everything alright?" concern start to grip on her voice. The blonde girl just scratches her left arm, a bad signal for Kitty. "Yana is ok, we can face whatever is happening, please, tell me what is wrong"

 

Yana, taking a deep breath and looking into Kitty´s eyes, respond trying to deliver the notice as gentle as possible.

 

"Kitty, my brother" Kitty´s face turn into a scowl but she refrains to say anything " is the new Dr. Sinister, but, new title, same obsession," says and taking a deep breath she decides to go on "when he found out that you are living with Kurt, he did go insane and decide to punish you for the quote-unquote betrayal...he turns Lockheed into a stone and broke the pieces one by one"

 

I didn´t realize I fall on the ground until yana was on my side, not forcing me to get up, just trying to console in the best way she knows. A pet in the head.

 

"Lockheed is dead?!" Kitty asked with tears in her eyes, her beloved Lockheed is dead.

 

"I´m sorry, I just found out too late, if I was there "Yana´s eyes as her face shift to her Darkchild version and Kitty, in her most mother hen moment ever, just hug the Darkchild version.

 

"Is not your fault, Yana, it is his fault, not yours," Kitty says trying to console Yana but feeling anger bubbling in her core. Lockheed is dead because of Peter. She will deal with this later.

 

"Is there a way to bring him back?" asked Kitty and the question seem to caught Yana by surprise as she turns back to her human form.

 

" I´m not sure...." an idea cross her mind but it wasn´t one that Yana is pleased with it " maybe, Kurt, can help ...maybe." Yana will not say but Kurt at moment is proving to be alright for Kitty than Peter, although him being Belasco still is a sour point.

 

"Maybe" she concedes Kurt does not like bring people back to death, but here is the loophole, Lockheed is a dragon, not person. "Is worth try"

 

" And don´t worry about Peter, he won´t come close to you or anyone ever again" the words are ominous, Yana may not have killed him, but Peter sure will prefer to be killed. Yana can be devious.

 

Kitty would ask what she did but thinking back, whatever she did was little considering what she wanted to do.

 

The son of bitch murder my dragon, my Lockheed, hell would be kinder than me.

 

 


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: everyone has a hobby, now, what´s Kitty´s hobby? Kurt is curious to know.

****

If there´s one thing Kitty learn to enjoy in this new settlement, is when Kurt is doing his duties as Demon Lord by just fiddle with ancient papers or write something down, the Demon Lord never specify what he is actually doing.

 

As Kitty is spread herself in the coach(she suspect he put the said couch his study room on purpose) and watches lazily as Kurt is writing something completely unaware of everything or it is what seems. The young woman can´t help by drift to the imagination.

 

_What is he writing? Something nefarious and dark? Or maybe, just maybe, Kurt is doing scribbles or sudoku and is losing._

 

This idea makes Kitty giggles, a joyful sound that is still new to such place and owner. Can´t shake from her mind the last movie they watched together, to sum up nicely(and if Kitty´s attention did allow her to fully get such complex movie) a demon, for an unexplained reason, wants to have the house that a family brought and failed to achieve such reward.

 

**_This is so lame, if I really wanted to have the house I would get in a minute, oh, this seems something only Bob would do._ **

**_Kurt, are you telling me there´s a demon named Bob?_ **

**_Yes, he is not very smart._ **

"What so funny, Katzchen?" asked as gentle as a Demon Lord can or how Kurt Wagner would ask, sometimes, the lines are still blurred.

 

"Sorry, I was just thinking if Hollywood ever made another Demon movie they wouldn´t have the guts to make one doing scribbles" she contains her smile as her eyes remain on his 'human' form.

 

"Well, I happen to be very good at scribbles and in sudoku, but I prefer chess" Somehow, the last answer is not a surprise, of course, the Master of manipulation would like chess.

 

"Of course, you would like chess" jokily says as Kurt stop his muses and supposed scribble to gaze at her brown eyes.

 

"I do have my hobbies, yes, it may sound cliche for a Demon Lord to enjoy chess, but I do, and my dear Katzchen," he says with a mischievous tone(Kurt or Demon Lord?) "what are your hobbies in this new world?"

 

**Oh, complex question.**

 

"Well, I like to spend time with Yana, I´m even wearing the shirt she won at the Carnaval"

 

"I can see, but what else?"

 

"Well, I like to fight bad guys, I like to talk with some of the X-men in this new era" Kurt arch an eyebrow at this because Kitty clearly didn´t like do that " Ok, not always, I´m still a bit peeved that Scott and Jean broke up and now he is dating Emma Frost"

 

" And everything is so different, there are still computers and I like to use it, but, even the internet is different"

 

"Katzchen, I asked if you have a hobby and all your answer somehow are connected with what someone else did or wants, you don´t have a hobby? I can teach you how to play chess"

 

"No need, I have one, but is very old"

 

"Don´t make a mystery, Katzchen, I want to know what you do to relax, what you enjoy to do"

 

"I like to dance" Kurt blinks at her and tilted his head, this information is somewhat new to him, she did mention in the past she was a ballerina, but never make a big deal of it." I love to dance but I never get the opportunity or partner to do that and well with a new world perhaps the dances I know are non-existent"

 

In a blink of an eye, the Demon Lord is in front of her, no brimstone necessary(sometimes, he can do that) as he lifts her chin of a crestfallen Kitty that is not very good to hide such emotion.

 

  
"Katzchen" his voice is deep and there´s no shame to admit it is attractive(Demons Lords have to be, is in their blood, after all)"do you want to dance with me?"

 

His hands are naturally cold, nonetheless, Kurt never has any problem in warm-up Kitty before. Her mouth opens in a silent O as his "human'' thumb careless her skin.

 

"I do" Kurt and Kitty haven´t entered in a sexual intercourse, Kurt explain that the Demon Courtship has several rules and Kurt abide by them. Sometimes, Kitty pretends to understand said rules, in others the impatient girl does the extreme.

 

She touching his hand gently, still so cold but it makes her so warm and safe and using her free hand she brings Kurt closer to her and kissed him.

 

It was innocent, at first, like savoring an expensive wine, until it wasn´t innocent anymore and Kitty´s hand are wrapped around his neck tracing circles on his cold skin.

 

The kiss is broken and Kitty feels her face heat up, in a good way, Kurt is surprised and pleased(his skin is still cold. Not that Kitty minds) as his palms touch her checks either to feel how warm she is(Kurt is the responsible for such behavior) and to know this is real.

 

" Let´s dance Kurt, I love to dance" excitement is in her voice and Kitty give him that pretty smile that is an addiction to Kurt(or the Demon Lord)

 

" Then we shall dance"

 

 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always: those little drabbles are not in the right order, anyway, Kurt, the Demon Lord go have a nice chat with his older sister, Rogue.

A family is sacred, that of course, is an old statement that sometimes does not always apply to the reality of every single individual, some blood relatives can hurt you physically or mentally.

 

Thus dirting the well-meaning of this secular phrase, however, many forget the existence of another old saying that is more or less like that '' the blood shared by convenience is thicker than shared in the womb''

 

Or to be more modern, there´s the ''family of choice'' that most of the times can be more helpful and healthy than a blood family, in an ironic twist, the Demon Lord Belasco is a great supporter of this old saying.

 

"Good Morning, große Schwester" Kurt greets the sorceress Rogue, aka his older sister, as she is doing something spooky in her cauldron.

 

Remy and Rogue are living together in New Orleans, the woman in question didn´t age at all but when you are a magical being age is just a number.

 

"Hi, Kurt, and no, I´m not doing anything spooky, that is the dinner, Remy said he would eat my food if I prepare, so, here I´m cooking" now letting the whatever is on the cauldron stewing, Rogue can properly talk with her little brother.

 

"Where is Kitty?" asked noticing the absence of the petite woman " and how are things hold up with you? Being the Demon Lord and all that jazz"

 

"Katzchen is sleeping" the smiling Kurt gave is evidence enough of what those two did last night " And still a Demon Lord and you´re still a sorceress, life goes on, I suppose. And Remy? Must I be the concerned brother that happens to be a Demon Lord? Because I have the speech ready"Kurt is clearly to amused by now " if he hurts you, he will face my wraith, sounds good enough?"

 

"Well, you can be more theatrical, but Kurt, let´s be honest if he did hurt me...Remy will have to face my wraith" Kurt nods and Rogue summons a teapot and a kettle to serve tea to them.

 

"Speaking of drama and fury" Rogue states after taking a sip of her tea and Kurt have the suspicion that he knows what Rogue wants to talk about it " I´m glad you are here, we need to talk about ...mom and Amanda"

 

Kurt arch an eyebrow at the last word, Amanda? she is a terrible memory and mistake that rarely cross on Kurt's mind, however, due to Rogue´s expression, it´s better to listen first.

 

"First, let´s start with mom, I meet her a few weeks ago, she is living with Destiny, yes, I know I have seen this movie before" she replied before Kurt could make the same argument he always does regards Mystique and Destiny "

 

"Very well, carry on," Kurt said drinking his tea wondering if this will be any different from all the news regards his mother.

 

"Well, she remembers me and you and wants to make amends, compensate us if possible" Kurt give a yellow smile and Rogue can´t censor her brother "I, of course, didn´t believe her, but ...she told me about Azazel"

 

"Great, now you´re talking about the trash king, I´ll need something stronger than tea" Kurt is not too pleased with this conversation but allows Rogue to continues.

 

"Azazel remembers you´re his son and that you are a Demon Lord, Belasco and ...he may want to attack you"

 

Silence as Rogue look to Kurt´s eyes, normal eyes like her( a deadly disguise) and then watch Kurt laugh a humourless laugh until it ceased.

 

"No, that sperm donor may be after me? What a plot twist" said dryly "it wouldn´t be his first attempt at me" explained Kurt and Rogue nods remembering the stories.

 

"She told me, that maybe Azazel will not come after you in a clean combat...he may go after someone you love" Now Kurt looks more like a Demon Lord and less like Kurt.

 

"I see, yes, he is a coward, I´ll warn Kitty and maybe...I may need some assistance from Illyana again" Rogue now looks amused and is put an effort to not mention how people, especially the New Mutants, think Yana and Kurt are now father and daughter.

 

But if she did that, things will not end well for the New Mutants and she takes a quite like of those teens. So, Rogue will keep her mouth shut.

 

"Yes, I don´t want Kitty to suffer in the hands of that lunatic" adds Rogue as Kurt's eyes are red, after a few trash talk about Mystique and her bad choices for men, Rogue move on to the next subject.

 

"Oh, yes, Do you remember Amanda?" Rogue asked now summoning cookies for them to eat.

 

"Rarely, but why?"

 

" She appear in my house a few weeks, demanding to get my powers, you know, now that I´m a sorceress there´s no escaping from crazy people" she jokes and Kurt eats the cookies " she goes on and on about how she is the worthy one and blah blah, I was at first inclined to show mercy, I don´t like violence Kurt...but I remember what that bitch did to you"

 

Then she chants a combination of Latin and English and a served and shrink head appear, this would ruin anyone appetite, but Kurt really like the cookies.

 

"I confess, I overdone...the fact this bitch gaslight you to ..." Rogue feels disgusted in ending the sentence " I couldn´t control myself, I know you wanted to kill her yourself, but...sorry, I couldn´t help" as the older sister Rogue promised to look after Kurt, he did tell her this story in secret and Rogue couldn´t ever forgive that bitch.

 

The head is something unappealing and Rogue summon back to where it was.

 

"Nah, you did the right thing, to be honest, I´m relieved that I didn´t have to interact with this woman ever again" relief and a morbid satisfaction is what Kurt is transmitting and Rogue noticed the cookies are over.

 

They exchange more conversation, talking about Kitty, Remy, the new world, the dead and then why the cookie is over.

 

"You´ll be a fat Demon Lord if you continue to eat that much cookie" respond Rogue refusing to summon more cookies.

 

"Nah, it is worth," said Kurt and after the clock announces is 15hs is time to return to Limbo.

 

"Next time, bring Kitty, I want to talk to her...personally, no magical mirror"

 

"Of course, she will be happy to see you, personally, and not in a magical mirror, I promise to bring her, and Rogue, be careful"

 

"I´m your older sister, this is my line, be careful, Kurt" then adds " and I´ll talk to Kitty about your obsession with cookies"

 

"Don´t you dare" now Kurt is more like Kurt and less like Belasco.

 

"I make no promise, little brother" Rogue laugh at his face and before Kurt bamf away, Rogue hug her little brother.

 

"I meant it, be careful," she said in her sisterly tone.

 

"I´ll, große Schwester, promise"

 

And Kurt bamf away leaving the brimstone smoke in his sister´s house, for a moment Rogue contemplates the fact that he did on purpose because of the cookies. Either way is good to know that her little brother may have gone an extreme makeover but is still Kurt.

 

Her little brother and her family. Now the cauldron has Rogue´s undivided attention.

 

"Ok, let´s see if I know how to cook"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an old one that I write in my Blog https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/ it actually has two versions, mine and from another writer if you want to know more let me know.
> 
> And yes, it was a pain to post this because wifi and AO3 sometimes don´t go in hand and my fic was deleted because it was posted more than once.


End file.
